Dragon Ball Z : The Alternative Sagas
by Kakaroti
Summary: The official sequel to "Goku's Will". Those of you who enjoyed my first offering will feel right at home in this retelling of the events in DBZ which take place in an alternate universe.
1. Prologue : Almost but not quite

**Dragon Ball Z - The Alternative Sagas**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I hereby present to my dear readers and newcomers alike: "DBZ - The Alternative Sagas" the official sequel to "Goku's Will". I regret for not being able to post this sooner, but as we all know life is unpredictable at times, and can change in an instance. Having said that, I have been fortunate to have stayed in good health despite serious health problems which I had encountered the past year , but it is safe to say that my passion for writing has not diminished, on the contrary it has blossomed! :-) Now enough about me! Here I give to you the prologue to my hopefully epic DBZ retelling. This is only the beginning but from what I have envisioned, will require more than twice the length of Goku's will, and then some. To make your reading experience as streamlined as possible I will publish shorter chapters, so I can emphasize more on certain plot elements in specific areas, and not have to worry if I can tie them in with everything else in one big chunk of text. I invite my dear subscribers, and everyone else who has read and enjoyed my last DBZ offering, to join me on this new journey of brutal battles, and hopefully intriguing and original plot layout which differs from the original DBZ storyline while staying true to its roots. I can only promise that I will do my very best to surpass Goku's Will in every aspect possible.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball and its characters are the property of Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Prologue - Almost but not quite**

The sun shone brightly, its light reflected on the placid ocean which stretched as far as they eye could see. Illuminating white strokes formed a bed of diamonds lying on a blue carpet, blissfully sparkling to the singing of seagulls far above a ferry which was slowly making its way across the seemingly endless ocean. The calm wind blew against his face and made his dark spiky hair wave in the breeze, he sat outside for obvious reasons and had a worriless expression painted on his face. He wore a Hawaiian shirt which accommodated his shorts. He looked at his left hand, he noticed the new ring on his ring finger, he smiled to himself and closed his eyes for a moment while inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of his surroundings. His eyes opened to the sound of her sandals, she made her way to him, encircling his neck with her slender arms and placed a kiss on his cheek. She guided her hand to his and they both revealed two matching rings, she took a seat next to him and leaned against him, pressing her warm body against his; her long turquoise hair emitted a pleasant scent which he recognized.

"I love you..." The words escaped his lips, he closed his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"This is what I have always dreamed of." She spoke with a truthful tone.

"It's going to be so much fun!" He countered with a childish grin which was followed by his trademark sheepish laughter.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here any sooner, but for some reason I left my capsule purse at home and Nimbus couldn't carry all the luggage.

"You mean YOUR luggage?" He gave her a teasing look before grinning sheepishly.

"You are so mean _Goku_!" She smiled to him before kissing him and resting her head on his chest.

"It's alright _Bulma_... I've really enjoyed this trip." He reassured her.

"And the ship buffet, don't you forget." She corrected him, and they both laughed out loud.

"We are going to finally be all by our selves... I can't remember when it was the last time I felt this good." She soothingly whispered in his ear.

"Oh, now I remember. I felt this good the first time I kissed you." She gave him a loving smile before their lips met yet again. Goku gave her a tempting smile to which she quickly responded to.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked with an inquisitive smile.

"Are you ready?" He grabbed a hold of her.

"No! Not here Goku it's too early for that!" She placed her palms on his chest while looking shyly at him.

"Oh yes!" He looked to the skies while taking off, they slowly floated above the ferry. As Bulma opened her eyes she could see seagulls pass by them and feel the wind against her cheek.

"Goku! I told you not to do this while I'm unprepared!" She clenched herself to him.

"But it's so much fun! Woohoo!" He upped the paste and accelerated through the sky, he kept his maneuvering to a minimum so she would not complain.

"Kami, my husband can fly." She said and closed her eyes while enjoying Goku's embrace.

"I have the most beautiful bride in the whole white world." He placed a kiss on her forehead before coming to a halt, she looked at his focused gaze, and as she looked over her shoulder she saw a lush green paradise lay before them. It was their island resort, a small marvel almost hidden by the vast sea.

"Here comes the ferry." Goku noticed a dot underneath them, and as he lowered their altitude he could see that it was their ferry, other newlyweds waved to them in awe of Goku's powers. They slowly descended down to the deck.

"This is your captain speaking. I hope that you have had a pleasant trip and on behalf of my crew I wish you all a great honeymoon." Everyone rejoiced to the captains blessings. As they finally came to a halt at the port they were kindly greeted by the natives who escorted each couple to their beach villas. Goku bore their luggage all the way to a secluded Villa where they received the keys to the villa, and a brochure about the many activities the island had to offer. Goku dropped the heavy luggage on the wooden floor of the veranda and wiped some sweat off his forehead. He continued to look around. He found an outdoor dining table and sat on a chair. Bulma opened the door to the Veranda from the inside of the bedroom, they had a magnificent view to the sea. The first thing Goku did inside the Vila was to inspect the kitchen, making sure the fridge was filled up, he then bore the luggage into the bedroom.

"How many clothes have you brought with you?" He asked surprised.

"There is all we will need for the next two weeks." She replied with candour, her eyes followed him as he took off his shirt and threw it on the canopy bed they would share. She observed as he kicked off his sneakers and ran out to the beach just outside the veranda; he gave her a signal to join him. She quickly changed into her bikini and ran out to him. As they treaded into deeper water Goku suddenly disappeared. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found, only air bubbles reaching the surface gave away his position. He took a hold of her waist and resurfaced.

"There you are!" She gave him a loving hug while resting her head on his shoulder. The sea was calm and the sun was burning hot, so hot that Bulma quickly found haven underneath a parasol on the beach, while Goku proceeded to swim about.

"Hello there!" Bulma was greeted by a girl who had walked alongside the beach, she had long turquoise hair and wore a dazzling bikini which showcased her impressive cleavage. Bulma was surprised to meet a girl who resembled her in many ways.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yes, my husband and I are on our honeymoon." Bulma replied.

"Oh how sweet! I wish I could find a man who would marry me." She giggled.

"Oh, I'm_ Maron_ by the way." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Bulma." Bulma offered her a spot under the parasol which Maron kindly accepted. They kept a conversation going until Maron's cell phone began ringing, she fumbled around her small purse and took it out.

"I'm sorry I have to go now, my boyfriend needs me." Bulma nodded understandingly and parted with the young girl who could not have been older than her own husband, Goku.

"Oh before I forget my boyfriend is the local DJ, I hope to see you at the party tonight!" Maron waved to Bulma and slowly disappeared amongst the palms. Bulma stood up and took a towel to Goku who had come out of the water and sat on the hot sand. She carefully wrapped the towel around his broad shoulders before taking a seat beside him, together they watched the sun go down, a striking orange light illuminated across the horizon and transitioned the sky from blue to a mixture of yellowish and orange pigment which in return transformed the sea into a carpet of sparkling colors. Bulma leaned against Goku and closed her eyes, while absorbing the setting, as the wind caressed her face she noticed Goku who stared at her. She smiled to him and went into his gentle embrace where she sat on his lap while encircled by his strong arms felt his calm breath in her neck. He nibbled gently on her ear forcing her to turn around and meet his lips. They sat there in one spot for hours, unaffected by the changing world around them; it was as if they only needed each other to uphold a balance within themselves, such a symbiosis was rarely seen by mortal eyes, and whoever was fortunate enough to see it would have an insight into the deep mysteries of life, and what to look for in it. Fortunately for both Bulma and Goku this was now a reality, something they couldn't run from, a link which would always guide them to each other no matter how far they needed to travel they would always find each other.

"It's getting late honey... We should get back to the villa." She whispered into his ear and he smiled knowing from the bottom of his heart that he looked forward to every day of his life, because he was to spend it together with her. As they got up they packed their things and walked back to their villa. Bulma opened the door to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, the warm water caressed her vivid body, she felt Goku's presence in that moment and when she turned around to investigate the sounds that were coming behind her she spotted him, he entered the shower as well. It had surprised her bitterly to see him naked in front of her, after all he was now her husband, she had no need to feel embarrassed about sharing the shower with him. Despite this it was still new to her, she blushed slightly and moved to one side so he could reach for the shampoo. Noticing her embarrassment Goku quickly turned around and went about his business, it was apparent that he had regretted his decision to join in, but his concerns had diminished as he felt her warm hands rest on his shoulder.

"It's okay..." She reassured him and placed a kiss on his lips before taking some shampoo and smearing it on his body. He looked at her while she carefully used her hands to cover his masculine upper body with the shampoo. She glanced at his eyes for a moment and saw the warmth in them. when they had finished their shower they slipped into bath robes and continued into the bedroom. Goku let himself fall onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment; she could see that he had something on his mind.

"What are you thinking?" She asked invitingly and he only gave her a puzzled expression. He sat up on the edge of the bed and breathed out.

"Bulma, I feel so embarrassed." Her eyes widened.

"Ever since we are together like this I have had this strange wish, a wish to be together with you. Now it is a deep desire. I feel a warmth inside which I have never felt before. I know you might think that I am inexperience with love..." Her lips parted while listening to him.

"Bulma... will you please sit with me." She did so without a hitch. He looked at her with a passion she had not seen before and it made the entire room hotter for each upcoming second. She felt an itch in her bosom, and it would not go away.

"I love you Bulma, and I want you..." She looked at him with a surprised expression, never in a million years had she thought that he would say something like that. The robe had revealed her slender thighs which he gently stroked, her heart began to race, her breathing intensified as she felt his warm breath against hers. She let herself fall back onto the bed, while observing him untie her robe and reveal her body. Her body shook from fear, but as Goku placed a kiss on her bellybutton she gasped for air it was unbelievable, nothing could have prepared her for this moment. She arched her back to the sensation and felt how Goku trailed his kisses down to her, she closed her eyes and felt his tender touch, he trailed his hand down her inner thigh and transferred warmth to her body, she felt him kiss her lap, and she couldn't bear it. She was sensitive, but learned to adjust to the new feeling.

"Goku..." Her trembling voice echoed throughout the room, he came up and greeted her lips with a deep kiss. She rolled him on his back and ran her hands down his upper body, she felt his pulse through his skin, he was excited as much as she was. As she trailed her hands further down she was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh my... Goku..." She carefully reached for him, and as she did his entire body stiffened, he lifted his head and watched her, insecurity was written all over his face.

"Is it alright? Do you want me to stop?" She asked, but he insisted that she should continue. Bulma came up to him and carefully placed kisses making him feel ecstatic.

"Should we continue?" She asked with a trembling voice, he only nodded in reply. He brought her up on top of him and carefully let her position herself appropriately.

"Bulma I have never..." She hushed him.

"This is also my first time..." She smiled to him lovingly.

"Oh Bulma..." He cupped her face with his arms and lowered her in for a kiss. She carefully guided him inside her and slowly lowered herself, they both locked gazes. She could feel a swift pain inside of her and then she lowered herself all the way onto him. He guided his hands to the small of her back and exhaled before she started to move in a rhythm, it was slow but he could see that she was hurting somewhere.

"Bulma, is everything alright?" He asked nervously, but she only smiled to him reassuring him that she was fine. They changed positions and Bulma now lay on the bed with her legs around Goku's hips and hands pressed against his chest.

"Please be gentle..." Her eyes watered, and he carefully continued to slowly thrust his hips back and forth, observing her reaction at all time. He knew that she had gone through a painful phase so he did his best to adjust to her body language, making sure he was not disrespecting her in any way, their sweat entangled as they clenched to each other, the paste quickened and so did her shuddering moans, she had let go of any insecurity or discomfort, the love she had for him she could display wholly without any shame. As their bodies accelerated in symbiotic rhythm pressure and tension had elevated to new levels. A short grunt escaped Goku's lips, he arched his back exhaling deeply before falling into her embrace. They looked each other deeply in the eyes, they had connected fully, emotionally and physically.

"Let's do it again." The enthusiasm in his voice was restless, she only giggled to his display of energy.

"Please baby... Later, I am little sore... and." He covered her lips with his.

"I understand..." They snuggled in the bed while enjoying each other's company, this night they would never forget. The next morning Bulma woke him up.

"Good morning sunshine." She placed a kiss on his lips and guided him to the kitchen. She had made him breakfast, and lots of it too, there were many plates just waiting for Goku to clean them, he sat down and brought forth the fork and knife. As he tasted the food he could not hide his enjoyment. Bulma walked on the beach with a smile on her face and thought about last night, she felt complete in many ways and looked forward to anything life had to offer with Goku by her side. Goku had finished his breakfast, he burped and giggled sheepishly, but his laughter would not last, as it was cut short by the screams coming from the beach. As he ran out he noticed that she was gone, despair painted itself on his face.

To be continued...


	2. Surprise, surprise all over again!

**Chapter 1 - Surprise, surprise all over again! **

**

* * *

**The beach lay empty of any life, as he scanned it with his eyes in his search for her.

"Bulma!" His growls went unheard, his pulse intensified while running to back to the villa. He slipped into a pair of shorts and a white tank top, before leaving he noticed his watch laying on the nightstand, it was the watch that Bulma had given him as a wedding present, he picked it up and felt the engraved message on its back, which said: "To my everlasting love, yours Bulma." He put it on his left wrist and ran out to search for her. He figured that the best he could do was to go to the island centre and ask around, he had her picture in his purse which Bulma had bought for him. He upped his paste to inhuman standards and speeded towards the town, upon his arrival he was greeted by starring gazes, never had they seen such a fast runner, Goku wasted no time and looked around for clues, he came to a bar where he saw some couples around a table enjoying their drinks. Some women were obviously checking him out, and some even dared to approach him.

"Hello handsome..." A blond surfer girl approached him.

"Have you seen this woman?" Goku showed her the picture of Bulma, she stared at it for a moment and scowled at the sight.

"Tell me, has she fooled you too?" Goku quirked an eyebrow while glancing at her condescending look.

"I think you are mistaken. She is my wife." Goku reasoned, but the girl only laughed at this.

"You'll find Maron at the local club, flirting with every man alive; it wouldn't be the first time she bailed out of a marriage." Goku met her with a puzzled expression he was about to object to the claim and resolve the issue by mentioning Bulma, but kept his mouth closed and politely bowed to the girl, before leaving for the club. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was still early in the morning, he continued to the club which was entitled "Paradise", Goku hoped that he would get some answers inside it. Upon his arrival he spotted a flip flop which lay on the warm concrete just outside of the club, Goku crouched down and picked it up, it struck him that it was indeed Bulma's, a serious expression formed on his face. As Goku made his way to the entrance a huge doorman stepped in front of him holding his hands out, preventing him from entering.

"Excuse me sir, I must ask for some ID." Goku glanced at him puzzled by his request.

"I am afraid I don't have any, but I can assure you that I am old enough to enter." The tall man started laughing aloud.

"Haha! That was the most polite answer I have gotten in a long time, usually they try to pay me to get in." Goku smiled cunningly at his remark.

"I think I have some money." Goku fumbled around his pockets and pulled out his wallet.

"Listen kid, it doesn't work that way!" A hint of bitterness revealed itself in the man's deep voice.

"My wife, she has disappeared, and I need to find her. My best guess is that she is somewhere close, because I have found one of her flip flops lying around not far from here." The doorman nodded understandingly.

"You married? How old are you?" The doorman asked impatiently.

"Seventeen…"

"Listen kiddo, your wannabe wife probably got bored and left you for something better." The doorman was met by an impatient Goku.

"Look, you don't need to insult me. Please I just need to get in and look around for my wife. I won't stay for long, I promise." Goku's tone was beginning to rise.

"I don't know nothing kid." Goku caught a glare in the man's eyes.

"You are lying. I can see it in your eyes. You know something, what is it?" Goku anticipation shortened and he came closer to the towering man.

"I'm gonna give you 10 second to scram before I send you crying home to your mama." An utmost provocative laughter escaped his lips, forcing Goku's pulse to intensify from anger. Soon his laughter disappeared and what was left was a trembling posture which displayed every minute ache that was racing through his body. Goku removed his fist out of the doorman's stomach. The indoor atmosphere was shattered as the main doors exploded, sending the doorman flying into stealth poles which were used by the club's strippers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the temple above clouds, Mr. Popo noticed Kami's worried expression as he meditated in his room.

"Master Kami, what is wrong?" He asked worryingly, and Kami opened his eyes to greet him.

"I fear that our Goku is in great pain, he is giving in to his anger again, and this does not bode well." Mr. Popo sat beside Kami.

"Does this mean that he will lose control of his powers yet again?" Popo asked with a concerned voice.

"I hope not my friend." He replied.

* * *

Goku's vision blurred, he took a step forward but fell quickly to the ground exhausted by the rush of anger and pure power within his body. As he lay on the ground visions came back to him, visions about his time with Bulma which was cut short by her mysterious disappearing. In the midst of frustration and pain the will to see her again prevailed, this was all too obvious as Goku got back on his feet and proceeded into the club, his onyx eyes scanned the entire area before noticing a young girl who had a strong resemblance to Bulma, the only difference was that Bulma dressed more appropriately, and was conscious about her daring outfits while this girl was not. A pack of guards assembled around him, all had a surprised expression printed on their faces, as they could not believe that Goku was the troublemaker. A guard pulled a pocket knife and slashed forward aiming at Goku who swiftly evaded the attack and pulled the man towards himself whilst landing his elbow into him breaking his jaw instantly. Another guard grabbed Goku from behind locking his arms while lifting Goku up in mid air, but to no avail as Goku slipped through his grip and landed on the floor, leaving him with only a tank top, Goku was cheered up by numerous escort girls who observed the brawl. Goku wiped the floor clean with a 360 degrees sweep kick before delivering precise and calculated blocks to upcoming attacks. Maron looked aghast at the systematic onslaught which was led by Goku, no punches got through his swift barricade, a final attempt by an unwary guard to break Goku's arms ended badly as Goku's massive biceps counter locked and let his powerful forearms guide his hands to the guard's own arm tearing it apart, leaving behind bone's which ruptured violently.

"You!" Goku pointed at Maron and came towards her sweeping any table away which was in his way, Maron let out a scream before trying to run away only to have Goku pull her back by the hand.

"You know something, where is my wife!?" He yelled in her face.

"I don't even know your wife!" She countered to which he only intensified his attitude.

"Bullshit! Yesterday you spent hours talking to her on the beach outside our villa!" Goku threw her on a nearby coach and looked around for Bulma, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I'm so sorry I never meant for any of this to happen." Her sobbing caught his attention.

"What do you mean?" He sat next to her, and looked through her; making sure she could not evade his question.

"Yesterday my boyfriend asked me where she was staying for her honeymoon, I thought it was nothing, but then he just abandoned me." She wiped her tears and noticed the suspicious look Goku was giving her.

"Why was he so interested in Bulma?" Goku asked.

"She is a world famous inventor and heir to the world's biggest corporation. You know this better than anyone." Goku's gaze fell to the ground, he sighed for a moment before regaining his posture; he walked up to the bar and leaned against the counter, thoughts were drifting through his head.

"Isn't there more to this life than money?" Goku asked Maron who shrugged.

"There is!" Goku said aloud.

"You will help me get her back, where is he now?" Goku helped her off the coach, forcing her to blush slightly; she stood awfully close to him, and his chiseled body.

"You won't hurt me?" The question escaped her lips.

"No, but I need your help Maron…" He spoke with candor; she could see in his eyes that he was a decent person.

"He is holding a party on his yacht tonight. I think I can certainly get in, but we will have to work on you." Goku met her with a puzzled expression.

"You know… pimp you up a bit?" He only shrugged.

"Come on let's go to my place!" Maron grabbed Goku by the hand and led him outside, but she was in for a surprise when she felt Goku's hands around her waist.

"Goku…" She looked at him insecurely and blushed.

"No time to waste." Goku took to the skies while holding her, as she noticed the land distancing away from her she panicked and clenched to him.

"Don't let me go!" Goku giggled to her reaction, but promised afterward that he would not let go. As they flew by the town they captured the gazes of many, an old man stood up and applauded the two stating: "I'm glad he found his wife!"

They landed at a small beach villa in the outskirts of the town not far from the spot where Goku and Bulma had booked their stay. Maron unlocked the door and politely showed him in, she walked to a fridge and opened it, and she pulled out a cold beer and gave it to him. As he tasted the beer he quickly spit it out again in her face, which made her laugh rather than triggering spite.

"You're really weird, you know!" She giggled and pushed him onto a coach.

"Now let's find something for you to wear tonight." She opened a big closet and turned the light on in it to reveal an impressive collection of clothes which were all tightly arranged. She pulled out a freshly dried tuxedo, and some matching shoes.

"I like the earrings…" She glanced at him and smiled.

"You mean these?" He pointed out, she only giggled.

"I've got them from Bulma." A sad expression formed on his face as he mentioned Bulma's name.

"We'll find her." Maron placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. As the sun slowly ascended into the horizon, the entire island came to life as a big party was nearing. Maron had outfitted Goku and wore a daring dress, Goku insisted to fly them to their destination but Maron declined as it would attract unnecessary attention. They heaed to the dock, where they entered a small boat that would sail them to a nearby yacht. Upon arrival Maron grabbed Goku by the hand pulled him closer.

"Alright, we are almost in, remember to be casual. I'll try to find out about Bulma whereabouts , you just try to mingle with the crowd." He nodded and they proceeded.

"Your name please." A guard with a list approached them with a confident smile.

"Maron, and this is my cousin Ukog." She smiled to the guard.

"Ah yes Ms. Maron you are expected by Mr. Travis. In you go." He let them pass, as they moved along Goku noticed the relieved expression on her face.

"I need to see Travis and find out if he is behind the disappearance of your wife." Goku concurred with her rational approach.

"Meanwhile I will stay here and keep my eyes open." As she went her way Goku looked around the yacht, it was spacious and had many rooms. As he walked into a room he was confronted by partying individuals who seemed out of their earthly senses, Goku could not understand their euphoric state, and walked by not bothering the cocain spread amongst individuals who inhaled it.

"Wild party huh!?" Goku was surprised by a young voluptuous blond girl who caught him while he was exiting.

"Yes, very much." He replied casually and distanced herself from her, but it was to no avail as she curiously followed him.

"Come on let's have some fun." She pulled him towards her and wanted to kiss him, but he resisted by carefully pushing her away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She sounded very upset about his rejection.

"I am sorry but I can't, there is a girl I love and you are not her." She laughed at his explanation.

"Who cares, you can fuck me without loving me you know." She unbuttoned her blouse revealing her cleavage.

"Interested?" Goku only smirked to her inviting posture.

"I am afraid that you make no sense to me, now please leave me alone." He turned his back to her.

"You fucking asshole!" She swung her purse and hit him on the head with it.

"What is wrong with you!?" Goku turned around and met her with a puzzled expression, and even worse their "little" confrontation attracted unwanted attention.

"Are there any problems here?" A security guard asked.

"Oh thank Kami! This woman has been..." But she interrupted him.

"This idiot hit me, and is harassing me!" She fired back, while keeping a cunning smile on her lips.

"Sir would you please calm down." The guard insisted.

"I am already calm, it is she who was harassing me, and not the other way around." As Goku explained the girl hid behind the guard while pretending to be hurt.

"I am in pain please you must protect me from this psychopath." Goku scowled at her while she stuck out her tongue teasing him, while conveniently standing behind the guard, who seemed to favor her over Goku.

"Sir. I will need to ask you to leave this party. I will escort you to a boat." The guard took a hold of Goku's arm.

"I cannot leave now. You must believe me when I say that I did not start any trouble." Goku reasoned, but the guard only used more force to pull Goku to the desired direction.

"You have to believe me!" Goku tried, but the guard only shook with his head to his pleas, but that was until Goku reclaimed his arm.

"Don't make this harder on yourself. I don't want to hurt you." The guard showed his battle stance which came as a surprise to Goku; the man seamed to know martial arts.

"Use your senses, and you will find that I was telling the truth. We do not need to fight." Goku spoke with a calm tone without displaying any hostility. The guard took off his black shades and hung them in his pocket pouch.

"I know that you are telling the truth, but know this..." Goku watched with anticipation.

"She might be a crack whore, but she is one of Travis's escort girls and I'm paid to protect her, even though she's a stupid slut, she has some rights on this yacht." The guard glanced at her and grinned.

"No offense..." He gave her a sympathetic look.

"None taken, motherfucker!" She hissed at him, forcing him to burst into laughter.

"Haha! She is quite something isn't she?" The guard said and looked at Goku who smirked back to him.

"Yes, she is." He answered.

"And quite fuckable too..." The guard turned his gaze to her, and she gave him a tempting smile.

"I wouldn't know..." Goku added.

"Well it seems you missed your chance." The guard exclaimed.

"And luckily so." The guard smirked to Goku's cool attitude.

"Willingly or not. Either way you're getting off this yacht." The Guard approached him yet again.

"I am sorry to hear that." Goku took a step back before extending his reach and delivering a roundhouse kick to the guards chin, instantly knocking him out.

"You idiot! Look what you did to him! When I call the other guards you'll wish you'd never been born..." Her annoying babble was finally ceased by a hard hitting slap, sending her to sleep earlier than she had planned. Goku carried her to a nearby guestroom, and lay her on a bed, He closed the door behind him and continued to stroll about.

* * *

To be continued.....


End file.
